Techniques for repairing damaged or diseased tissue are widespread in medicine. In laparoscopic procedures, abdominal wall repairs/reconstructions are conducted while the abdominal wall is inflated. The inflation increases the volume of the abdominal cavity, separating the abdominal viscera from the abdominal wall and creating a workspace for the abdominal wall repair/reconstruction procedure. Deflation, however, after completion of the surgical procedure can lead to physical changes of the abdominal wall repair/reconstruction.
Surgical implants, such as sutures, staples, or tacks, as well as tissue reinforcements/replacement devices like meshes or patches, are frequently used for abdominal wall repairs/reconstructions. For example, in the case of abdominal wall hernias, techniques involving the use of a mesh or patch to reinforce the abdominal wall are used. The mesh or patch is generally soft and pliant in order to conform to the abdominal wall and flex with movement of the abdominal wall. The mesh or patch may be held in place by suturing, stapling, or tacking the mesh or patch to surrounding tissue of the abdominal wall.
It would be advantageous to provide a clinician with the ability to assess the physical changes that occur in an abdomen after completion of a surgical procedure, including the performance of surgical implants, in a patient specific environment.